1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to damage detection. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of a grid of conductive traces to detect damage to platforms such as inflatable spacecraft structures, rigid habitation structures, other terrestrial inflatable structures, and composites.
2. Discussion
Early versions of inflatable structures intended for use in outer space and habitation often relied upon the use of thin films to produce the structure's outer skin. More recently, approaches to creating such inflatable structures utilize a multilayer approach, with relatively thin layers separated by thicker, more robust layers, providing a layered composite structure with significantly improved damage resistance. Even though such composite structures are more robust, they are susceptible to penetration damage from micrometeorites and other space debris.
During launch and landing operations, plume ejecta can be a significant source of damaging debris. Currently, the method for determining damage to inflatable structures utilizes differential pressure systems, which tend to work better if damage causes an actual leak. However, if the damage is relatively minor, it is more difficult to determine the extent of the damage. Minor damage can lead to more significant damage if undetected and not addressed as soon as possible.
In an effort to detect such damage, very thin wires or conductive traces or fibers may be embedded into the composite material. Such systems can be difficult to fabricate, however, and may not be easy to connect together at the system level. The present invention provides new and novel methods, systems, and apparatus for use in damage detection applications.